La Garda
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Just because one is an arrancar doesn't necessarily make them evil. Through proper training of mind, weapon and body, A small alliance of fracciones and espada aimed at protecting The World of the Living has been formed. Plz rate and review and PLZ NO BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: La Garda**

 **Chapter 1: Caballero Negro (El Tiburon y El Carcayú)**

 **(Karakura Town)**

Take a walk with me, and if you can see me then you may not like what you see. Your eyes may see a monster or beast, but if your mind can see that I am no different than you and you hold your hand to me, then that is the hand of a person I can trust and I will use my sword to protect you. My name is Milena De Amaya, and I am an Arrancar.

More than that, I am a former Espada. The greatest mistake I made was trusting a man like Sousuke Aizen. His words seemed wise, but I soon found that they were dipped in poison. I will not stand by one who would make war on all the worlds, and shed the blood of innocent shinigami. It is not honorable. I refuse to fight a meaningless war.

That is my aspect of death, honor. Something I have seen lacking in mankind in the centuries that I have lived and walked among them. Men kill each other everyday, so why must a man like Aizen leave his mark on their world? I will stand, and fight. Luckily, I am not fighting this fight by my lonesome. I have my fracciones, Consuela and Iva.

I was the former fifth Espada in Aizen's army. My number can be seen in the area below my neck and just above my chest. On my back is a scar going from the back of my shoulder to the left corner of my back. It is the price of my betrayal to the Espada, but I will take the pain and the price for my actions. If my destiny is death, then so be it.

Many Arrancar use their zanpakuto simply as vessels to hold their power. I have trained my fracciones in the ways of the sword, and chivalry. My zanpakuto is in the shape of a Gothic Two-Handed Sword while my fracciones are armed with short swords, 34 inches from pommel to tip. They are skilled warriors, capable of holding their own in battle.

I look down at the sleepy Karakura Town, seeing people live their lives even though they cannot see me. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop with my fracciones following me. I have never met anyone more loyal than Consuela and Iva. My closest ally in this fight is also my best friend. I can not say as much for her fracciones. They are good soldiers.

The thing is they lack maturity. My best friend's name is Halibel. She and I have the same height and figure, but we have our differences. She is a blond, while my hair is black and boyish with two long tails. She has green eyes, and I have blue. My mask is also different from hers. My mask is shaped like the visor of an armet-style helmet.

The only things I am lacking are the eye slits and helmet. My mask covers the bottom half of my face, and goes around the back of my head. I wear a one-piece thong-like garment with ankle-length cloth flaps in the front and back and black leggings that double as boots. Halibel crossed her arms, and turned an eye to me, "I am here by choice"

"I know," I replied in a womanly tone just as calmly and collectedly, "Aizen will bring his forces to stop us, it is inevitable," do not take my words as pessimistic. I know this man. He will not stop until all the worlds are under his rule, "our numbers maybe few, but we will meet him in battle none the less," I stated, Halibel nodded in agreement.

"There are so many innocent people, and to think that I once trusted him," Halibel said, in her tone of voice I could hear her regrets. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. A hand that holds a blade that has slain thousands of hollows of all ranks. There is only one reason the Espada serve the will of Sousuke Aizen, but they will never admit it.

"It is fear," I replied taking my hand off her shoulder and looking up at the full moon, "as the old saying goes, if you cannot beat them, you join them," I earned a light 'humph' from Halibel. There are not many of our kind left in Hueco Mundo. I unsheathed my sword from behind my back, and pointed the tip to Halibel's neck, "en garde,"

"If you insist," Halibel said and attacked. To the cheers of our fracciones, we sparred each other. My sword is very simple compared to the more elaborate blades of the other arrancar. Our blades clashed in a dance of steel. The cloth flaps that give my attire some modesty flew in the wind as my sword crossed with Halibel's. My sword is relentless.

The will of a warrior is like that of the sword they wield in battle. When the blade is finished, the steel may bend under pressure but it will never break. My fracciones and I have been bent by torture but never broken. We all carry reminders of what we have been through from the scar across my back to Consuela never being able to talk again.

Nnoitra had the task of torturing my body, and cutting off Consuela's tongue. My scars have healed, but I keep the one on my back as a reminder of the real enemy. Halibel and I are equal in speed and power, but I will rarely ever use my released form. The only time I will use it is if my opponent has granted me a contest in strength and honor.

I rolled over Halibel's back, and spun around to have her sword at my neck, and my sword at hers. I slowly pulled my blade back, and put it back in it's leather sheath. I bowed to Halibel out of respect between us as friends. My zanpakuto is called Carcayú, and is my most powerful weapon. Only Halibel has seen ever it's full potential in a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach: La Garda**

 **Chapter 2: Forged in Steel**

 **(Hueco Mundo)**

A warrior is one with their weapon, willing to stand at the gates and stand their ground against the armies of Hell. I do not know retreat nor surrender, and neither do my fracciones. For three hours everyday, I train them to use their swords for fighting both single and multiple opponents, "Again, slash 1 and 2, now stab and turn," I instructed.

"Always use a high guard, so when I attack," I stabbed at Consuela, whom turned to the side and her blade came down on mine, "muy bien," I circled her blade and continued attacking her. Consuela blocked my every attack, the result of proper training. Iva came in and attacked from behind. I turned and blocked her blade with a parry.

I know they are tired, and I nodded to signal the end of training. Iva and Consuela are sisters, born as Gillian only minutes apart. Now they have risen to become my fracciones. They wear a uniform consisting of waist-length halter tops and fitted pants. Their hollow masks cover a corner of one side of their heads, and have a narrow eye slit.

Iva has her mask on the right while Consuela has her mask on the left. Their hair styles are the same as well, spiky with a long mullet tail. Their Zanpakuto are named Turón and Tejón. Iva carries her broadsword on the right, and Consuela on the left. We bowed our bow to signal the end of training lightly touching our forehead to the flat steel.

"You care for them, as you would your family," Halibel said appearing at my side. Only the strong survive to prey upon the weak. That is the way of Hueco Mundo. I look now at the human world. The world my fracciones and I now live in. There is a great task ahead us, La Garda, to break the boundaries that divide the our world and the shinigami.

The only way to do that is to prove our worth in battle. I nodded to Halibel's statement, and watched as my fracciones were interacting with Halibel's and teaching them my ways with some success between Iva and Mila Rose as she parried Mila Rose's sword with ease, "I said stab me not tickle me," Iva scolded the tallest of Halibel's fracciones.

"If you are going to show that much contempt toward me, then you best be on your knees and have Aizen piss on your face," Iva added forcefully. If there is anything that Iva is at best it is a motivational speaker. Mila Rose did seem to take those words of hers too lightly, "oh? you're angry? That's good, but even a mere Gillian can throw a fit,"

Mila Rose growled, "Shut up and die!" she blasted, and attacked her only to take a pommel of Iva's sword to the face. Mila Rose fell on her back with a bloody nose, and the tip of Iva's sword at her neck. Now it was time to see how well she has done under my tutelage. Iva paused grasping her broadsword at hand. I could hear Mila Rose gulp.

Iva nodded a single nod, and pulled back her broadsword and put it back in her sheath, "There is no shame in it, mi hermana," Iva said holding out her hand to the tallest fraccion. Mila Rise smirked and took the hand up. It is good to see such progress among our underlings. One virtue I see lacking in arrancar and shinigami alike is chivalry.

Even though she cannot speak physically, Consuela developed another way of communicating through the use of her own spiritual energy. She can focus her energy to her mind, and aim it toward anyone she wishes to talk to. In a sense, the receiver's mind will hear the voice, but Consuela's mouth will not move. Consuela was facing Apacci.

"C'mon, Consuela, say something!" Apacci barked attacking my fraccion, but Consuela remained calm and parried every strike until she found an opening and pushed her back, "oh I forgot you can't!" she added sarcastically. Consuela used her sonido and appeared in front of her, and attacked Apacci again. Consuela is very wise in her words.

 _'Loud words belay a weak cause'_ Consuela said into her mind. I can hear because of where Consuela directed her spiritual energy for speech. She can direct it toward a single person, or a multitude depending on where she focuses her energy. I am thinking she wants us to hear her words. Apacci is the most lacking in maturity out of everyone.

"Who're you calling weak, I'll show you weak, Thrust...CIERVA!" Apacci appeared in her released form, but Consuela was not phased by her action. Consuela turned her blade with the pommel facing forward, "that's right, give it up, Mutie, I'm stronger than you," Apacci charged and attacked the seemingly helpless fraccion, until she used sonido.

Apacci launched a cero at her. Consuela appeared in front of her to the shock of her opponent, and slammed the pommel of her sword into her gut and a second strike with the pommel to her back sending her down to the sands below. As her released form faded, Consuela appeared with the tip of her sword at Apacci's neck, " _But I am smarter_ "

In battle, it is not how much power you have that determines the outcome, but how you use it. You can have power, but all power can be wasted and once that happens then you have met defeat. You would have nothing left to use against your opponent, as Apacci has shown. Consuela offered her a hand up, but Apacci tapped her hand away.

Consuela bowed to her opponent in the way I taught her. She seemed to take no offense to the fact Apacci rejected the hand offered to her. I do have a released form, but the only time I will ever use it is if my opponent is worthy enough. If you can grant me proper contest by the sword alone, then I will fight you in my most powerful state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach: La Garda**

 **Chapter 3: The Enemy Of My Enemy**

 **(As Told By Halibel)**

Knowledge is power, and having the knowledge of what is right and what is wrong can change the course of one's destiny. Aizen had sent me to kill Milena and her fracciones as their rebellion was starting to grab Aizen's attention. Every hollow Aizen had sent to dispatch the former espada had fallen in battle. He felt I could do better than them.

I am a woman, just like Milena. I knew her when she was an Espada. She rarely talked, and when she did it was almost always serious. Nnoitra has now taken the place of her as the Fifth Espada, but not before she and her fracciones were tortured by Nnoitra and caste into the wastelands of Hueco Mundo. My ears still remember their screams.

Even now, I still see that scar on her back as I stand at her side, as her ally. As an opponent, I have never met anyone more skilled with a sword than Milena. I first met her far beyond Las Noches. I brought my fracciones with me knowing I am to face a former Espada, "You shouldn't have betrayed Lord Aizen, we could use you in a fight," I said.

Her words are calm, but bold, "Use me? Like a dog on a leash? I for one choose death, that is...if you can grant me proper contest," She said back to me. I lightly nodded to her request, and unsheathed my zanpakuto. Her fracciones, Iva and Consuela, came down from the rocks to join the fight. If this is what she wants, then I won't disappoint.

Milena unsheathed her zanpakuto from a scabbard behind her back. Her sword was large, over a meter long with a black leather grip and a pommel shaped like a fishtail. Her sword looked cumbersome and unwieldy, but to my surprise she handled it with great skill and speed. She rolled over my back, and I saw an opportunity to attack her belly.

I was shocked to feel my blade hit only air, I continued attacking her but she blocked every strike, and always finding ways to get inside my guard. I can see how she earned her rank among the Espada. She is skilled with sonido to add to her skill with a sword. My sword crossed with hers in a deadlock. She looked to her fracciones and nodded.

Her fracciones began to fight mine. She was not holding back on me, and neither was I going to hold back on her, "The odds are not in your favor, if you choose not to surrender...you will die," I said as sparks flew from my sword and hers. The thing is, Milena would not a better death than this, fighting an opponent of equal or greater skill.

"Then may fortune favor the foolish," she replied back, breaking the deadlock by pushing away my sword and continued her attack me. I could feel the shock of Milena's attacks surging through my arms. She used sonido to appear in front of me, and slammed the pommel of her sword into my stomach, and added another strike to my back.

"You BITCH! I'll kill you!" Apacci blasted as she was about to attack her,

"Apacci stop," I commanded to her, "this is between me and Milena," I have the utmost respect for her even if she is a traitor to Lord Aizen. She simply nodded to my words to my own fracciones. Her fracciones have not tried to attack me as I was fighting her. She must have trained them well. Anyone who attacks from behind is a lowly coward.

"Yes, let them fight, this is getting interesting," said Mila Rose, as we circled around our backs, I managed to slash Milena at the belly, but she managed to slash me as well. As I looked into her eyes, I saw something inside her, a fighting spirit that Aizen could never conquer. Lord Aizen may have bent her to his will, but she was never broken.

There is no better fight than one between two Espada. In wonder what was her motive for her betraying Lord Aizen? It does not matter. Lord Aizen wants her to be destroyed, and I dare not disobey him. Yet something was telling me that this one should live. I chose to ignore it, and attacked her with a cero which she dodged easily not surprisingly.

"Milena-sama? Do we have your permission to relase our zanpakuto?" Iva asked their rogue espada leader, she nodded yes, they stood in front of each other and held their swords out so the blades touched and crossed, and kneeled down on bended knee. This is to be expected as I have heard that these fracciones are sisters from Mila Rose.

"Slash...Tejón ('Badger')!" commanded Iva, and released her zanpakuto

" _Pounce...Turón_ ('Polecat')!" commanded Consuela using her spiritual energy technique for speech.

Milena slashed the blood off her blade to the sands, "Esta bien, Halibel," Milena said shouldering her large sword. I have never seen a blade as elegant as Milena's zanpakuto. I was ready for her to attack me again. My arms were sore and raw from her attacks on me. I wonder if she will release her zanpakuto. That is, if she feels I have earned it.

"So do I earn your approval?" I asked the rogue Espada.

Milena nodded with a bleeding cut at the side of her waist, "I suppose so," She replied, and I took my chance to release my zanpakuto. Milena is a arrancar unlike any I have ever met before or since. She lives up to her aspect of death as all Espada represent. She nodded to me, and I released my zanpakuto to finally put an end to this battle.

"Destroy...Tiburon," I said and released my zanpakuto for battle. Milena touched her forehead to the flat steel of her sword, and clutched the grip with both hands. The tip of the sword was facing the sky, and she closed her eyes. I could feel great amounts of spiritual energy emanating from her body. She feels much stronger than a Fifth Seat.

Milena was my friend in the Espada. She was once someone I could talk to away of my fracciones. It was then that I heard something I never thought I would hear from behind that hollow mask of hers. I was lightly jolted when her eyes suddenly opened before me, "Decapitate...Carcayú (Wolverine)," She commanded and released her zanpakuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach: La Garda**

 **Chapter 3: The Fraccion's Oath (The Enemy Of My Enemy Part 2)**

 **(As Told By Milena)**

I appeared before her for the first time in my released form, my resurrección. My breasts were covered by what looked like crossed bear paws. My arms, chest and shins were covered in medieval plate armor. My two-handed sword separated into two long swords, and I wore a helmet shaped like the head of a wolverine to go with my mask.

I could feel my hair tails fly in the wind and spiritual energy. The armored thong is a bit much, but I have cloth flaps in my front and rear. Halibel earned the right to fight me at full strength. I looked at my fracciones releasing their zanpakuto. Iva had a mask shaped like the head of a badger with a mane of black and white going down to her back.

Her arms were covered by white armor like mine, and her shins now had white-colored greaves and sabatons. She sported an armored thong with a white flap in the front with a badger paw design at the end. Her zanpakuto changed into two flanged maces. Consuela's release was of a similar design, but her mask is like that of a polecat.

Their armor is similar in shape and design, but the main difference was in their chest armor. Consuela's released form gave her a chest plate with an emphasized female chest that fit her size that went down to the upper half of her waist. Iva's released form gave her scale armor to protect her chest area of the same length as her sister's.

The mane behind her back is a mix of cream white and two shades of brown. Her zanpakuto changed from a broadsword into two battle-axes. I looked at my forearms, and they looked like two heater shields had been fused to them, "Impressive, Milena," said Halibel, I nodded and we attacked charging at each other at the same time.

Halibel's fracciones seemed to think otherwise, "It's about time you two stepped it up, now it's our turn, Thrust...CIERVA!" said Apacci

"Devour...LEONA!" said Mila Rose

"Strangle...Anaconda," said Sung-sun, and the battle of the fracciones began. I was not worried about them even if the odds are against them. There was nothing restricting my hearing or vision. All over the sand and in the skies we battled with our skills with the sword and sonido. In my mind, something told me Halibel is not my enemy.

As I fought her, I traced back to the time when I first met Consuela and Iva. At the time, Consuela could physically talk and, like me, she was an adjuchas class menos. We were slightly bigger than those hollow lizards that scratched out a living on the sands. With every kill that I made to feed myself, I shared the meat among my fracciones.

We decided from then on that we would look out for each other, and treat all the way we would treat ourselves. I bowed my head to the polecat and badger adjuchas that would become my fracciones, and they followed in unison. We maybe small, but we are strong as one. On the sands of Hueco Mundo, the two of them swore an oath.

 **Be without fear in the face of your enemies**  
 **Be brave and upright that all may love thee**  
 **Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death**  
 **Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong**  
 **This is our oath**

I focused on Halibel as she fired her wide cero at me. I used sonido to dodge, and slashed at her neck. She moved her head back to dodge the coming blades. I managed to dodge her large sword, and got inside her guard, and elbowed her an armored elbow and shield forearm to the face and across the cheek. I looked up to see my fracciones.

They were giving Halibel's comrades quite the battle, as expected from them. Mila Rose was struck down to the sands below with crossed mace strike to the back from Iva. I crossed swords with Halibel and I had a question for her, "How much longer are you going to be Aizen's dog? What do you think will happen when you lose your usefulness?"

I seemed to have insulted her, "How dare you say that about Lord Aizen," Halibel calmly growled, putting more weight on her sword as my two crossed swords were holding hers back, "You know I am stronger than you, I ask that you yield to me," Halibel added. Now I was the one feeling insulted. Surrender is something I will never submit to.

I kept the fight in close quarters so Halibel would not be able to use her stronger ranged techniques like her cero or La Gota or Cascada without harming herself in the process. I could use my cero to damage her, and push her back. I will not fight in an unclean way. I will not use tricks to try and gain the upper advantage. I will fight for it.

"Nunca se entrego!" I blasted out and overpowered Halibel to push her off my swords, and slash her across the stomach. The wound is not fatal, but she was bleeding. Halibel attacked me. I was late when I blocked her swords, and she managed to get her blade under my shoulder plate. She slashed as I leaped back, bleeding down my arm.

I looked at Halibel and nodded a single nod and holding back the bleeding wound. I had to defeat her. I feel terrible that she and her fracciones will be punished by Aizen. I charged at her head on, and used sonido as soon as my sword was about to strike hers, and appeared behind her, and hit her in the back of the head with the pommel.

She fell unconscious on the sands of Hueco Mundo to the shock of her fracciones. As my resurrección faded into dust, I stuck the tip of my sword into the sands, and carried the unconscious Halibel and gave her to Mila Rose. She fought very well, thus I am letting her live. If she wanted to die, I would have given her a death worthy of a warrior.

"You have a great leader, mis amigas, she is indeed a strong one, be strong like her," I said as my parting words to Halibel's three fracciones. Iva and Consuela sheathed back their swords as they reverted back to their old forms. We nodded to them and bowed our customary bow to Halibel's fracciones, and made our leave using a garganta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach: La Garda**

 **Chapter 5: True Bonds**

I look at my hollow hole above my belly, and just below my chest. I cannot change who I am or what I am. I look back on when I first met Halibel on the sands of Hueco Mundo. Once she was an espada Aizen had sent to kill me, and now is a loyal comrade at my side. I look back on that battle, and look at the friendship that we share.

Our friendship was forged by the sword, and being left to die at Aizen's hand. It was the evening, and I had prepared sausage and lentil stew for our fracciones to eat. I was sitting on the edge of a building with Halibel sitting at my side, "Milena, what do you look for in a Fraccion?" Halibel asked, turning her attention from the moon to me.

I looked back at Halibel, and up at the full moon that graced the night sky on this evening. I remember reading this from a book that I read when I was an Espada, "Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death,"

"Humph, you always did have a way with words, Milena-sama," Halibel replied calmly and collectedly,

"I just enjoy reading in my spare time," I said back to my best friend, it was then that I felt a presence, a strong presence in the area. Halibel seemed to have felt it too. The pressure came just as our fracciones had finished eating, "it's Grimmjow," I said, looking at Halibel. We nodded to each other, and our fracciones. It was time to go to work.

Using Sonido, I met my adversary, "Buenas noches," I said resting my hands on the pommel of my two-handed sword, and my fracciones at my side. Halibel soon appeared with her fracciones as well. It was like a meeting of commanders before a great battle. As it is custom, the commanders must offer terms before the battle can commence.

"So this is where you've been hiding all this time? I must say, it's not very befitting of you to live in this world," Grimmjow said with a cocky grin, and turned to Halibel, "how could you do this to Aizen-sama? You would give your life for this traitor?" Halibel made a simple nod to him, "so that's how it is...then you both can share the same tomb!"

I blocked his sword with ease. With that notion, my fracciones attacked his, "I am the judge of my own fate," I said to him,

I added further incentive by head-butting him in the forehead. He touched his head, and saw he was bleeding. He did not seem to take too kindly to that, and attacked, "That mask, that god-damn hollow mask, I can't stand it, I need to rip it off your face, that's why you have to die!" He yelled, I parried every thrust and cut he attacked me with.

"Strong words," I commented, then used Sonido to move into his guard, and elbowed him combined with a slash in the stomach. As he moved back to stop the blood, I looked to see Halibel and her fracciones handling themselves against his own underlings, "but you have no skill to stand by them, you are nothing but a child throwing a fit,"

"YOU BITCH!" he blasted in a rage. Even with a bleeding wound, he still attacks me. His passion is admirable, but misguided, "what makes you think you can talk to me like that? Even as an Espada, you would never release your Zanpakuto, why?" I spun my sword behind my back, and kicked him twice in the face while I slashed his upper arm.

"I will only fight at my full strength to those who can grant me proper contest," I explained, pointing the tip of my sword to him,

"So you've been holding back on me this whole time?!" Grimmjow blasted, but calmed down and began to chuckle, "you want proper contest, I'll give you one," I felt his spiritual pressure rising as he prepared to release his zanpakuto, "grind...PANTERA!" I stood my ground and felt his spiritual pressure rising, but I remained unphased by it.

"I will make a deal with you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, if you can draw first blood from my torso, I will fight you in my most powerful form," I proposed to him, he smirked a smile and attacked with a great burst of Sonido. I turned around, and blocked his claws which grabbed onto my blade. I have my ways of showing him the error of his ways.

"The blade is not only part of a sword," I said, hitting him in the temple with the crossguard and sending him through several buildings. He was in a daze as I came down to the pile of debris he was resting on, "you asked me why I won't face you in my most powerful state, I face my opponents by my skill with a blade, not with just power alone,"

I touched the cold steel of my blade gently against his cheek as his released form faded, "Come back and face me when you are stronger,"

"You can't run away from me, and you can't run away from Aizen, I will find you, I will never stop hunting you, I will be stronger, and the next time we meet, I will kill you," Grimmjow vowed, his smile reflecting his desire for my blood, and destruction. I lightly bowed to him, and put my sword back in it's black leather scabbard. He fought well,

"Then I would welcome death by one is stronger than me," I replied, "heal your wounds, train yourself and become stronger, then we will face each other again," Grimmjow made a garganta and made his leave with his fracciones. As I watched him leave, I knew that things were now set in motion. I know he will come for me, and want to kill me.

I was happy to see that my fracciones and Halibel's were unharmed even though I cannot smile because of my mask. To me, Halibel is my most trusted friend, like a sister to me. Our mutual respect for one another runs deep, "There is honor in sacrifice," Halibel stated, I know we can handle the Espada. We will need more if we are to face Aizen.


End file.
